


El despertar de los muertos

by WriterNonsense



Series: Del lado de los ángeles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por fin han dejado atrás el Gran Hiatus, y es hora de volver a casa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_3 años después_...

 

Lestrade suspira, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Está en su despacho a pesar que hace horas que debería haber dado por concluido el día, pero con todo el papeleo pendiente cree que le quedan más horas extras por delante de lo que le gustaría. Mira las carpetas, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Por qué las agencias internacionales han decidido mandar a Scotland Yard los casos de las detenciones más recientes a cargo de William Turner, no tiene ni idea, pero imagina que deben creer que, como inglés, siente curiosidad por seguir de cerca la carrera de ese detective privado británico que trabaja por Europa.

Ni la más mínima.

Lo único que quiere hacer es tomarse un mes entero de vacaciones y pasarlo durmiendo y bebiendo, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Suena el teléfono, sobresaltándole.

  * Lestrade. - Lo gruñe, sin molestarse en ser amable.

  * Jefe, creo que deberías venir. Hay movimiento sospechoso en Baker Street. - Se acerca el tercer aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock y John, y como cada uno de los anteriores, Lestrade mantiene vigilancia en el edificio por temor a que algún fan loco haga algo para “honrarles”




Suspira, revolviéndose aún más el pelo.

  * Sally, llevo casi veinte horas sin dormir, serán unos críos, échalos y listo.

  * Han entrado.




Se yergue en el asiento, alzando las cejas.

  * Creía que la señora Hudson puso una puerta blindada la última vez. - No resultó agradable llegar y descubrir que habían intentado robar algunas de las cosas del piso, sin duda para subastarlas por internet, ni ver el estado en el que se encontraban los ladrones después de que los hombres de Mycroft Holmes se ocuparan de ellos.

  * Lo hizo. Ni Houdini podría abrirla.

  * Está bien, espérame, voy para allá.




Maldice entre dientes, poniéndose el abrigo. Sale del edificio sin pensar en nada que no sea en llegar cuanto antes a su coche, a Baker Street a gritarle a unos fans locos, y a su casa a olvidarse del mundo, por eso está a punto de darse de bruces con el coche negro aparcado en la entrada.

  * Pero qué...




Se abre la puerta de atrás, y asoman un par de piernas trajeadas y un paraguas.

  * Inspector.

  * Tú. - Durante la vida de Sherlock siempre supo que existía un hermano mayor, y cuando John empezó a hablarle de esos “secuestros” en coches elegantes Greg creyó que era afortunado por no conocer aún a ese famoso Mycroft. Desde la muerte de Sherlock no hace más que maldecirle porque cree que ve más a ese hombre que a sus vecinos.

  * Buenas noches, Greg. - Mycroft, además de la costumbre de Sherlock de mirar a los demás por encima del hombro y deducir hasta sus más recónditos secretos, tiene la capacidad de fundirle el cerebro a Greg con sólo unas pocas palabras. Carraspea, dejando de pensar en qué le gustaría hacer en estos momentos. Tiene que recordarse por qué es muy mala idea implicarse con un Holmes antes de poder responder, ignorando el hecho de que seguro que Mycroft sabe lo que está pensando.

  * Mycroft, tengo prisa.

  * Y yo un coche. Sube. - Se aparta para dejarle sitio, y Greg suspira, obedeciendo. Como con Sherlock, es más sencillo que discutir, los Holmes son expertos en salirse con la suya.

  * Voy a...

  * Baker Street, sin duda. Donde un par de impetuosos han irrumpido en el apartamento B, forzando todas las cerraduras que han encontrado por el camino, y ahora si duda están o – frunce la nariz al decirlo, como si oliera a podrido – haciendo el amor, o durmiendo en la primera superficie disponible.




Greg alza las cejas, creando una O con los labios. Logra recuperarse, chasqueando la lengua.

  * ¿Qué clase de loco hace algo así? ¿Por qué, por dios santo? Sherlock y John deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas.




Mycroft sonríe, todo lo que se puede permitir un Holmes, y cuando Greg quiere preguntarle qué es tan divertido, el coche se detiene y el chófer le abre la puerta.

  * Inspector, es mi deber como sufrido hermano mayor, disculparme por adelantado. Buena suerte.

  * ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?




Es inútil, ya le está hablando al asfalto.

  * Jefe, siguen arriba. Hay luz.




Sally se ha unido a él en la acera, y la saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, alzando la mirada hasta la ventana del piso superior.

  * ¿Cómo puede ser que tengan electricidad? Nadie vive en Baker Street desde... desde aquello. - Sally, que siempre creyó en la culpabilidad de Sherlock, se muestra más circunspecta desde que el pobre doctor fue presa de la desesperación y tuvieron que añadir otra tumba junto a la de Sherlock.

  * Buena pregunta. ¿La señora Hudson sigue en Croydon?

  * Sí, señor, me llamó hace un par de horas, fue la que me pidió que echara un vistazo y la avisara de cualquier novedad.




Lestrade se saca la pistola del cinturón, indicándole a Donovan que haga lo mismo.

  * De acuerdo, vamos allá.




Suben en silencio, y no es hasta que están frente a la puerta que lo escuchan. Gemidos. Parece que una vez más Mycroft tenía razón. Esos locos están _haciéndolo_.

  * Eso son... ¡oh dios! - Sally da un paso atrás, pero parece recuperarse cuando Lestrade la hace callar y pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Cuenta hasta tres en silencio, y ambos irrumpen en la sala de estar, armas apuntando.

  * ¡Scotland Yard, quietos ahora mismo y manos arriba!




La voz de Lestrade reverbera en las paredes, y tanto Sally como él dirigen las armas a las dos figuras que hay sobre el sofá, de espaldas a la puerta. Por suerte para todos, no se han llegado a desnudar del todo, así que siguen con los pantalones puestos. Greg cree que sólo por eso no les tendrá toda la noche en comisaría.

  * Voy a matar a Mycroft. ¡Le dije que no nos molestaran y nos los trae a la puerta! ¡Maldito gordo vengativo!




Lestrade no piensa, respondiendo mecánicamente.

  * Ha adelgazado.




La figura del sofá sopla, apoyado sobre los codos, oscureciendo con su cuerpo a quien tiene debajo, y aún sin girarse hacia ellos, así que no ve la cara de quien le responde.

  * Eso quisiera él.




Sally se acerca a ellos, es la única que no saben de quién están hablando. Lestrade culpará luego a su falta de sueño el no haberse dado cuenta enseguida de lo extraño de que el desconocido haya nombrado a Mycroft.

  * Vale, suficiente por hoy, tortolitos. Levantaos despacio, y con las manos a la vista.




Sally sostiene la pistola con una mano, cogiendo las esposas con la que tiene libre. Y repiquetean en el suelo al caer.

  * ¡Donovan!




Lestrade se acerca a ella para ver qué la ha hecho palidecer. Los dos del sofá hablan entre ellos, como si no les hubieran pillado metiéndose mano en un piso vacío.

  * Te dije que deberíamos haber ido a un hotel esta noche. Estoy agotado.

  * No estabas tan cansado hace unos segundos.

  * ¡Sherlock!




Con esa simple palabra tanto Lestrade como Sally parecen reaccionar, pestañeando. Aún sin camisa, con las braguetas desabrochadas y despeinados y con los labios hinchados, es indudable que está frente a dos muertos.

  * Joder.




Sally sigue maldiciendo en voz baja, Lestrade culpa de nuevo a la falta de sueño y a no haber comido en condiciones en varios meses. Porque cuando tanto Sherlock como John le sonríen de medio lado, abriendo la boca para hablar, el mundo de Greg se vuelve negro, y cae al suelo como un fardo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade pestañea, gimiendo y llevándose la mano a la nuca, donde le late lo que parece ser el inicio de un chichón. 

  * ¿Té?




Al abrir los ojos Greg se da cuenta de varias cosas. Una, que está en una butaca, no en el suelo. Dos, que ya no está en Baker Street ni tiene delante a los dos muertos.

Y tres, debe haberse quedado dormido en su despacho en medio del papeleo porque de ninguna de las maneras puede ser que esté frente a Mycroft Holmes. Que le está ofreciendo una taza de té. 

Se echa a reír, tanto que sabe que es más histeria que humor, pero se acrecienta cuando se le ocurre mirar a Mycroft y ve su expresión de perplejidad. 

  * Perdona, es que... - Acaba de reír, secándose las lágrimas. - No esperaba esto.




Hace un gesto con el brazo, señalando a su alrededor. Mycroft alza una ceja, dejando la taza de té en la mesita frente a ellos, sentándose en otra butaca.

  * ¿Esto, refiriéndote a Sherlock y John, a estar en mi casa, o a que sepa hacer té?




Greg coge la taza, dando un sorbo, murmurando su apreciación cuando se da cuenta que lleva licor. 

  * Gracias, lo necesitaba. ¿Qué diablos ha sido todo eso? ¡Los enterramos! ¡Nos mintieron! No, ¡ _me_ mintieron! Me mentiste.




Por algún motivo que no quiere analizar, eso es lo que más le duele. Sabe que no tiene derecho a exigirle nada, sólo son conocidos, pero no puede evitar pensar en las veces que Mycroft aguantó sus discursos de borracho mientras Greg lloraba a sus amigos en un bar. Todos estos años, y lo sabía. 

Deja la taza y se levanta, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir del dolor en su cabeza. 

  * Greg...




Alza la mano, frunciendo el ceño. 

  * ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo. Tú, tu maldito hermano, y John Watson, podéis iros al infierno. Seguro que tenéis entradas preferentes.

  * Espera, por favor.




Son esas dos palabras las que le detienen. Sabe que alguien como Mycroft no debe decirlas muy a menudo, por no decir nunca. 

Suspira, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Mycroft se acerca a él, cogiéndole con suavidad por el codo. 

  * Estás agotado, quédate a pasar la noche, tengo una habitación libre. Mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras.




Greg le mira a los ojos, tragando saliva cuando nota la calidez de su expresión, y se deja guiar por las escaleras, sin darse cuenta que van de la mano y han entrelazado los dedos hasta que Mycroft le deja en el umbral y le da un beso en los nudillos antes de soltarle. 

  * Hay toallas limpias y ropa en el armario. Buenas noches.




No le responde, demasiado ocupado mirándose la mano y dándose cuenta que sonríe. 

 

Despierta por segunda vez sin saber dónde se encuentra, hasta que ve el vaso de agua y el paracetamol en la mesita. Se da una ducha, bajando a la cocina, es sencillo encontrarla cuando sigue el olor a tostadas. Se le escapa una carcajada cuando le ve. 

  * Debería hacerte una foto para tener munición para futuros sobornos. - Mycroft se da la vuelta cuando le oye, vestido con pantalones de vestir y camisa, pero con un delantal que lo cubre. Con un paraguas dibujado. 

  * No creerás que siempre voy igual de perfecto. Y yo no haría eso, inspector, no conviene hacer enfadar al gobierno. - Pero le guiña un ojo al decirlo. Greg le devuelve la sonrisa, aceptando un plato con tostadas y una taza, esta vez con café. 




Desayunan en un agradable silencio, y cuando acaban Mycroft recoge la mesa, quitándose el delantal y acompañando a Greg a su oficina. 

  * Vale, ahora dime qué demonios ha pasado estos últimos años. Y por qué no supe nada hasta anoche.




Así, en la oficina del hombre más importante del Gobierno Británico, Greg Lestrade descubre quién era realmente Richard Brooks y cómo Sherlock y John han estado desmantelando su organización a través de Europa. 

Cuando acaban han pasado varias horas, y Mycroft se levanta para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, estrechándoselo, esperando a que Greg se recomponga. 

  * Dios santo. ¿Y volvieron justo anoche?

  * Eso me temo. Desoyeron mis consejos sobre quedarse unos meses más en el campo hasta que pudiera arreglar todo el papeleo necesario, pero como sabes mi hermano tiene la irritante costumbre de ignorar todo lo que se le dice. Hasta John estuvo de su parte, y juntos son aún más exasperantes que por separado. 




Greg sonríe, imaginando cómo debió ir la conversación. 

  * Pobre Mycroft. - Su tono es de burla, pero cuando se miran el ambiente parece enrarecerse de repente. Y Greg cree que, si lo que hace le sale mal, siempre puede echarle la culpa a la contusión. 




Así que coge a Mycroft por el cuello de la camisa, acercándole hacia él, y le besa, sonriendo como un idiota cuando, lamiéndole los labios con la lengua, Mycroft los separa y le devuelve el beso.  


	3. Chapter 3

_Unas horas antes..._

 

Vuelven en silencio, viendo pasar Londres por las ventanillas del coche que les ha mandado Mycroft para que les lleve a casa. Tienen un asiento de distancia entre ellos, pero sobre él tienen sus manos, entrelazadas, y el pulgar de John da círculos en la palma de Sherlock, que tiene una medio sonrisa en los labios. 

Tres años de huir, de sexo con prisas y a escondidas, de nombres falsos, y lo que se les está haciendo interminable es el trayecto de Heathrow a Baker Street. 

Cuando se detiene el coche y ambos bajan, Sherlock sacando sus herramientas para forzar cerraduras, John pone su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock, que se da aún más prisa.

  * Deberíamos haberle pedido una copia de la llave. - Lo murmura, irritado, y John ríe. Se alegra de haberle dejado una nota a la señora Hudson antes de permitir que leyera lo del suicidio en el periódico, pero se teme que aún así la buena mujer debe seguir enfadada con ellos por no dar señales de vida antes.

  * Listo. 




No le deja responder, porque tira de su camiseta para que entre, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, empujándole contra la madera, agachándose para besarle. 

  * John. John, John, John. - Suspiran uno en la boca del otro, acariciándose, abrazándose con fuerza, disfrutando de la libertar de poder gritar sus verdaderos nombres sin miedo a que los maten.

  * Sherlock. Oh dios, así. Más abajo. - Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo cuando Sherlock mete la mano bajo sus pantalones, estrechando su erección con los dedos, acariciándole la punta con el pulgar, usando parte del líquido preseminal como lubricante. 




Le muerde el cuello y John grita, empujándole hacia las escaleras, ansioso por volver a casa y poder tener desnudo a Sherlock. Éste le mira a los ojos, lamiéndose los labios, sonriendo maquiavélico antes de correr hasta arriba, seguido de cerca por John. Caen en el sofá en una mezcolanza de brazos y piernas, lanzando sus camisetas al suelo, desabrochándose las braguetas pero sin separarse lo suficiente como para poder bajarse los pantalones. 

Es algo carnal, primitivo, más jadeos, lamidas y mordiscos que suavidad y amor, pero ya tendrán tiempo de eso más tarde. Ahora se frotan el uno contra el otro, gimiendo cuando sus erecciones se rozan, buscando el ángulo de fricción perfecto, besándose con fuerza cuando lo logran. 

Están tan envueltos en su deseo que John no oye los pasos subiendo por las escaleras ni entiende las palabras que les gritan desde la puerta. No se da cuenta que han parado hasta que oye hablar a Sherlock. 

  * Eso quisiera.




Sabe que se ha perdido el resto de la conversación, pero cuando le grita a Sherlock por dejarle en evidencia, y ambos se giran para explicárselo a Lestrade, no pueden evitar echarse a reír por lo absurdo de la situación cuando Greg cae al suelo desmayado. 

  * He ganado, te dije que lo haría. - John chasquea la lengua, incrédulo.

  * Demonios, y yo que pensaba que nos pegaría. Es lo que quería haber hecho yo. - Se sonríen, y Sherlock se agacha para besarle, acariciándole el rostro con la palma de la mano. 

  * ¡Oye! ¡Tortolitos! ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - Sherlock mira a Sally frunciendo el ceño, sacando su móvil para mandar un mensaje, tirando de John hacia el dormitorio, hablándole por encima del hombro.

  * Vendrán a por Lestrade, haz el favor de desaparecer tú también, a no ser que quieras mirar. Mañana haremos una declaración. - No se molesta en responder a los sonidos de asco de Donovan ante la mención de quedarse a verles, y cierran la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, no, de la habitación de ambos, aislándose de todo.

  * Bien, Doctor Watson, ¿por dónde íbamos? - John sonríe bajándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos. 

  * Dímelo tú, eres el genio.

  * Detective consultor. - Le imita con los pantalones, y pronto están uno frente al otro totalmente desnudos, y Sherlock lo empuja sobre la cama, subiéndose a cuatro patas sobre él. 

  * ¿Crees que Lestrade estará bien? - Sherlock se detiene a medio camino de atrapar su pezón entre los dientes, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. 

  * ¿Estamos a punto de acostarnos y pretendes que piense en mi hermano y Lestrade? ¡Por dios, John!




John ríe, aprovechando que está distraído para mover la pierna, girando a Sherlock y poniéndose sobre él, cambiando sus posiciones. Baja por su cuerpo a base de succiones, lametones y besos, disfrutando de los gemidos de Sherlock, que se retuerce entre sus brazos. Cuando hunde la nariz en su pelo púbico Sherlock entierra sus dedos en el pelo de John, y arquea las caderas cuando John lame su pene desde la base a la punta. 

Se miran, Sherlock con los ojos entreabiertos y mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de placer, un efecto secundario de estos años de discreción, pero John le estrecha el muslo, y Sherlock lee en su expresión, porque deja de hacerlo, llenando la habitación con sus gemidos y la succión de John en su pene. Grita su nombre al correrse, y John le marca la pierna al hacerlo también, frotándose contra su piel, aún no ha aprendido a resistirse a tener a Sherlock así de descontrolado e incoherente por él. 

Se quedan unos segundos así, uno sobre el otro, laxos y relajados, Sherlock acariciándole el pelo, John sonriendo entre sus muslos. Hasta que un tirón le hacen moverse y ponerse a su altura, dejándose besar, suspirando cuando Sherlock les pone de lado, abrazándose a la espalda de John, con una pierna sobre las suyas y estrechándole entre sus brazos. 

No tiene tiempo de quejarse de que sea tan posesivo hasta para dormir, porque ambos están agotados y sólo necesita cerrar los ojos para dejarse vencer por el sueño. 

Les ha costado tres años, pero es el momento de recuperar sus vidas, y no podrían sentirse mejor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia continuará en "Los años perdidos" Próximamente. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)


End file.
